


Interview With a Former Vampire

by Revieloutionne



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/pseuds/Revieloutionne





	Interview With a Former Vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



Vida knew something was up as soon as she saw the customer making a beeline to her setup without even pretending to browse albums. She was able to feign not hearing her introduce herself (“Kim Hart, San Angeles Examiner”) but the hand extended practically on top of hers waiting for a handshake was impossible to ignore.

“Sorry, can't talk,” Vida said. “Spinning.” The woman just nodded and waited. She was vaguely familiar, but Vida couldn't place her name.

By the end of her set, Vida had watched as every single one of her teammates attempted to clear her out of the store, only to walk away so unsuccessful they each made it halfway to the door before realizing they hadn't meant to leave. The most apology Vida got was a mildly embarrassed shrug from Maddie. Not even Phineas phased her.

Whatever she was here for, it was going to happen to Vida, and she suspected it would not be pleasant. She'd already extended her set 20 minutes, though, and was running out of energy about as fast as she was running out of material. It was just time to deal, apparently.

It still took her about five minutes to let the tracks she was working with play out and mix a proper end to the set, and as soon as she did, she leaned over the turntables and stared down at the reporter.

“San Angeles, huh?” Vida asked. “I'd think there are enough stories for you out there. What brings you to Briarwood?”

I'm doing a piece on the competitive mixing scene,” Kim said, with a look that somehow towered over Vida from below. “I have it on good authority that you're one of the best.”

“They really say that out there?” Vida asked.

“Well,” Kim said, “the exact phrasing wasn't exactly fit for print, but that was the general idea, yes.”

“Niiiiiice,” Vida said, before catching herself. “So is this just going to be a puff piece profile, or are you here to learn?”

“Well ultimately that depends on how much you want to share,” Kim said, simply stepping out of the way as Chip stumbled by, tangled in his makeshift cape. (“I wore one of these for an entire year,” he whined, “how is this even happening?!”) “First thing's first, though, we should probably move somewhere less hazardous.”

Vida led her to Toby's office and kicked him out, suddenly remembering where she knew Kim from as she shut the door.

“So what is this _really_ about?” Vida asked.

“Hm?”

“When papers cover the scene, it winds up in the arts section.” Vida explained. “What's a sports editor – and not just any editor, but the one who gets pulled in to do gymnastics commentary for the Pan Globals broadcasts – doing on that story?”

“Why don't you tell me?” Kim asked, clearly amused.

“I don't think you're here on any assignment,” Vida said. “I think you thought you'd get yourself a nice exclusive interview with a Power Ranger, but I'm sorry miss, you picked the _wrong_ Ranger to try that on.”

“Was that a _threat_?” Kim asked, suddenly stern and infinitely judgmental.

“What? No!” Vida said, offended. “You're just not going to _get_ anything from me, jeez. I'm blunt, not _evil_.”

“Sorry, it- it was vague, and if you had been things would not have been pleasant.” Vida scoffed. “You're partially right though, I _am_ here because you're a Power Ranger.”

“Well then-”

“BUT,” Kim interrupted, “if I really wanted an exclusive interview with a Ranger I could just talk to myself.”

“You'd... oh.”

“I do also want to write that piece, though.”

“Yeah, of course,” Vida said, “but which one were you?”

“The Pterodactyl, in Angel Grove,” Kim said, to a silent nod from Vida. “...And the Thunderbird. And Crane. It was a thing. Nobody seems to change power sets anymore, it's weird.” Vida was still nodding, slowly. “You really don't have to feel reverent, or anything. I had just as much no idea what I was doing as you probably did.”

“Hey wait!” Vida snapped, “If you knew who we were, why didn't you come help us?”

“Well, for one thing we don't step in where a team already has a handle on things. Also, what are the odds that you would have listened to some stranger coming in to tell you not to do things your way?”

“Okay yeah, but still.”

“I wouldn't have listened, either.” Vida let out a single chuckle that sounded as close to a “you're right” as Kim was going to get. “Anyway, I'm here because we haven't had a new pink since 2001, and we never got to actually _meet_ her because she had to go... back to the future.”

“Were there hoverboards?” Kim shot Vida a look, “Hey, I had to ask.”

“So yeah, you're the new member of the Pink Ladies-”

“Please tell me you don't actually call yourselves that.”

“-so we all want to get to know you, and I'm sure you'd like the chance to tell Rangering stories to people who weren't also there, at least?”  
“Do I have to call myself a Pink Lady?”

“Have you ever seen Grease?”

“That's exactly why I _don't_.”

“...You'll like Cassie. And no, you don't have to.”

Vida sighed theatrically “Well, if you _insist_ ,” Kim smiled. “but first, about that story you still want to write...?”


End file.
